


Day 1:  First Snow

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan finds John outside in the first snow of the season.





	Day 1:  First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting a 25 day writing prompt list of all MShenko Christmas stories. Wish me luck!

Kaidan had just finished cleaning and putting away the dishes from dinner and was headed into the living room to ask John if he wanted anything warm to drink when he froze, the words dying in his throat as he saw the front door standing open, frigid air streaming in, and no John.

John had been doing better since they moved. Fewer people here meant less of him being recognized, less of him being forced to remember what he’d done, and what he’d lost to save everyone. Still, there had been a few instances, after he was able to walk on his own, where he had vanished for days at a time, and each one had Kaidan convinced that it was the time he’d wouldn’t come back.

Doing his best to quell his initial panic Kaidan stepped out onto the front porch and silently let out the breath he’d been holding. John was standing in the middle of their front yard, bathed in the light of a full moon, silent, still, in the midst of what would be the first snowfall for them in their new home, and he was smiling.

Kaidan felt his throat tighten, his eyes burning, tears threatening to fall as he took in the serenity of the moment. He could count on one hand the number of genuine smiles he’d seen on John’s face since they’d moved, and this one was the best one. He didn’t want to break the stillness of the moment. It was so quiet that you could hear the snowflakes as they landed in the grass, the trees, everywhere. He just stood there watching...joy filling his heart that a little bit of snow could make John look so happy.

The sound of the front door closing made John turn, still smiling to hold his hand out to Kaidan. Kaidan walked up to him, but instead of taking his hand he threw his arms around him and squeezed tight. John returned the hug, pulling him close, turning his face into his neck to leave a gentle kiss there. He pulled back, concern in his eyes as he asked, “You okay?”

Kaidan took a few deep breaths, slowing his heart, feeling the adrenaline slowly wind down. “Yeah, I’m okay. I got a little scared when I didn’t know where you’d gone, but I understand now.” He looked up at the sky. “This is very beautiful...and very peaceful.”

“Yes, it is. Though I’m sorry I made you worry. I just got distracted and didn’t think to tell you.”

“You’re allowed to go on a walk. I don’t want you to feel trapped. Just let me know next time?”

“Definitely.” John turned, watching the snow fall around them, arm still wrapped around Kaidan’s waist.

“John?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re really doing better aren’t you?”

He felt Shepard sigh and watched as he turned his face up to the ever-increasing snowfall, and then back to him.

“Yeah...I really am. This. The quiet, the beauty. Just being happy that I’m here to see it and that you’re here with me. I’m allowing myself to enjoy it.”

Kaidan leaned in then to brush another gentle kiss across his lips. “I’m glad.”

John left kisses across his jaw as he answered, “Me too.”

The first snow continued to fall around them.


End file.
